Don't Mess With The New Girl
by freerhyming
Summary: Kagome is a miko in a new school. She just got kicked out of her last one for fighting. Her new school has some . . . trying teachers in it. She couldn't possibly be falling for one now could she?
1. Default Chapter

She walked through the deserted hallways casually. Her black boots tapping on the floor. She had on  
blue-Jean hip huggers that were split up the front at the bottom and a black shirt that said `mess with me  
and get ready for some pain' in red letters. Her black mid-back length, wavy hair, with dark blue streaks  
swung free as she walked. Blue-gray eyes surveyed the class room doors with boredom as she passed.  
  
Just as she reached the middle of the hallway the end of class bell rung. The classroom doors opened and  
students began to file out noisily. All who saw her walking stopped in fright. One kid stuck his head out to  
see what all the commotion was about... or rather the lack of it.  
  
As soon as he realized who it was standing there he threw down his books and stormed over to stand in  
front of the girl, causing her to cease walking and begin to stare at him coldly. He then swung at her and  
the fight had begun.  
  
The girl ducked and shot him a kick to the head, which connected. He stumbled back a bit dazed, the  
swung at her angrily they continued exchanging punches and kicks but you could see that the girl was  
just playing with the boy. He had just gotten his feet knocked out from under him and was about to get  
pummeled but before it could go any farther two teachers came out. One grabbed the boy while the other  
laid his hand on the girl's shoulder. (There was no way he could have stopped her fist she pulled back on  
her own.)  
  
"Enough! There is no fighting allowed in the halls." Said the teacher holding the boy, who was, still,  
struggling. "Both of you are coming to the principal's office! IMMEDIATELY!!"  
  
"No shit, when did you expect us to go? Tonight?" asked the girl.  
  
The teacher turned red from either embarrassment of anger when the students started to snicker behind  
their hands, she didn't know which "Be quiet, Higarashi!" he barked.  
  
She snapped her head around and glared daggers at him. He took a small step back in fright. She allowed  
herself a small smirk before letting the teacher herd them to the principal's office. `Just like any other day'  
thought Kagome.  
  
Once there they sat in two chairs facing the principal's desk. The principal, Mr. Leem, leaned forward with  
his elbows on the desk.  
  
"Well Kagome, Keisho, what do you have to say for yourselves? Kagome this is you 12th fight this month,  
and you've only been here for 13 of the days."  
  
Kagome looked at him thoughtfully "Yeah, I was feeling kinda off that one day," she said with a small  
frown.  
  
The principal gave a disapproving glare before looking at Keisho. "This is your 5th fight, and all with Miss  
Higarashi here." Keisho glanced at him and then looked at the floor, "Well then, since you have nothing  
else to say, I'm sorry to have to do this. Kagome you are expelled and Keisho you are suspended for the  
remainder of the month."  
  
Both looked at him with different reactions. Keisho with shock and fear of what his mother would do when  
she found out and Kagome with a slightly satisfied look on her face. `Great! Another school to earn a  
reputation at.' She thought to herself `this school was getting old' 


	2. Chapter 2

Ring ring ring!  
  
Kagome woke up with a start and turned off her alarm clock. She got out of bed to get dressed thinking of  
last night.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
She had just gotten home from school after being expelled. Her mom was in the kitchen smoking a  
cigarette.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" her mother asked.  
  
"Why do you care you don't even pay enough attention to know what school I go to let alone what time it  
gets out."  
  
"Shut up! Don't you know that you are supposed to respect your elders? You're just as mouthy as your  
father was. I don't know why I even decided to keep you your just a slut. Sleeping around with the teachers  
just to get a grade!"  
  
"You shut up! You know nothing about me let alone what I do! And if anybody is a slut in this house it's  
you! Always bringing guys home. Maybe it would have been better if you had given me up `cuz you suck  
at being a mother! We barely have enough food in the cupboards to keep us alive. You spend it all on  
beer and smokes! Kagome yelled in disgust.  
  
Slap!! Her mother had stood up and slapped her across the face. "You little bitch! You keep your filthy  
mouth shut! You have no idea what I do for you sending you to that school buying clothes for you to keep  
you warm!"  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about sending me to that school anymore I got kicked out." She said her  
face stinging from where her mother's hand had hit her.  
  
"What'd you do this time sleep with the wrong teacher?"  
  
"No. For your information I kicked some kids ass just like I would do to you if you weren't my mother."  
  
Kagome yelled as she ran upstairs to her room not seeing that her mother had flipped her off and went to  
go get a beer bottle out of the fridge to `drown out her sorrows' as most people put it.  
  
~~~~~ENDFLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
`Probably passed out. Least I won't have to deal with her this morning. Thank God!'  
  
She had finished getting dressed while she had been thinking about yesterday.  
  
Today she wore the same jeans as yesterday and a long sleeve shirt that had a little baby girl on it. The  
shirt said `I see red, you see black and blue' (AN: it's said that little children get excited when they  
see bright colors like red or bright green.)  
  
She pulled her hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Today, strangely enough, she was slightly  
excited to go to school. She had to go to an alternative school because it was the only other school in her  
district that she hadn't gotten kicked out of yet. The reason she was excited was because this school had  
a reputation of having extremely tough teachers that would take no bullshit from the students. And if there  
was one thing she loved it was messing with people's minds. You see Kagome was a miko. She could  
use her powers to help her in a fight, which made her unusually strong and fast. She also had the ability to  
see into people's minds and control them to some extent (it usually depended on how strong the person  
was mentally.) She had the ability to control the elements to some extent (she was still working on it) and  
she was also able to move things for a short distance (another thing she was working on). She could see  
people's auras naturally and detect where anyone was as long as she knew what their ki was. Ki is  
someone's life force. Each has his or her own wave of ki kinda like someone's finger print. Another thing  
that came natural was her senses she could (if she focused) hear and smell things going on down the  
block and if in an open field see things up to a mile away.  
  
Most of this came to her naturally because she was an extremely strong miko, but she had some things  
that she wanted to try out like flying for instance she wanted to see if she could figure out a way to lift  
herself off of the ground.  
  
Kagome walked downstairs to see her little brother, Souta, eating cereal. If Kagome had a soft spot for  
anybody it was for him. After all he hadn't done anything to her he was just a kid. It sucked like hell that  
he'd have to grow up someday into an adult. Every adult that she had met had either left her or had done  
something to hurt her. You see she wasn't always like she was now she used to be nice before her dad  
left her and little Souta with their mother. He had gotten into an accident and had died on his way to the  
hospital.  
  
Kagome shrugged those thoughts off. She wanted to be in a good mood when she got to her new school.  
  
"Hey, squirt" she called playfully while messing up his hair.  
  
"Hey! I just brushed that I'll have you know." He said with a frown trying to keep himself from grinning. He  
thought it was totally awesome having a miko for a sister. And one that was as cool as she was on top of  
it all. "Want some cereal there's a little left in the box?" he said switching moods instantly.  
  
"No thanks I gotta get to school don't wanna be late on my first day. You know it's very bad to make a bad  
impression." She said with a mock serious _expression while walking out the door. Her brother just smiled  
and went back to eating his cereal. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kay, class sit down the bell has rung." Said the teacher. He looked around his violet eyes roaming over  
the students as he watched them do what he had said. His name was Mr. Miroku Houshi. He had  
shoulder length black hair that was tied at the base of his neck. He had on the regular shirt, tie, and jacket  
that teachers normally have on. "Today we have a new student so I would like you to make her welcome."  
  
Kagome walked into the classroom and looked around. Almost everybody was staring at her but that was  
nothing new so she ignored it.  
  
"Class this is Kagome Higurashi. Would you tell us a little about yourself?" Mr. Houshi asked. (AN: I'm  
just gonna call him Miroku from now on.)  
  
"Sure. The name's Kagome. I got kicked out of my last school for fighting, I'm seventeen, oh, and if you  
mess with me I'll kick your ass." She said with all seriousness. The guys were all staring at her boobs and  
hadn't heard a word that she had just said. While the girls were all glaring at her for making the guy's stare  
it was a never-ending cycle that started every time she went to a new school. But she figured soon enough  
they'd all be too scared to glare at her.  
  
"Okay, why don't you go and sit back there bye Kara. Kara would you raise your hand please?" a girl in  
the back raised her hand (duh). Kagome walked over there and sat down. "Now that that's settled please  
take out your books and turn to page 77." (AN: I'm gonna skip class it's boring.)  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg.  
  
The students started to file out of the classroom. As Kagome walked to the front Miroku stopped her.  
"Kagome a word please? I would just like to warn you about some of the teachers at our school. Some of  
the are very powerful demons that you need to watch out for. There is Inuyasha, Naraku, and  
Sesshoumaru. Each more dangerous then the last.  
  
Inuyasha is a hot headed half demon, half brother to Sesshoumaru. But don't mention the other brother in  
front of either one because they absolutely despise each other. Naraku is also a half demon but extremely  
powerful it takes a little bit more than it takes Inuyasha to mad but not much and he will only give one  
second thought about killing you and that would be he wouldn't want to get blood on his floor or clothes.  
Sesshoumaru is the most dangerous normally he is cold and level headed but given the right incentive he  
is probably the most dangerous youki on the earth. So don't back talk him and try to be somewhat  
respectful. The world has few enough mikos as it is and it would be bad to lose someone as powerful as  
you are. By the way the only reason I know is because I'm a monk so therefore I can sense your aura." he  
finished.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I can look after my own self." She said and turned to walk out the door but stopped  
and turned back around. "This Sesshoumaru guy wouldn't happen to be Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western  
Lands now would he?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, he is." Miroku replied shocked. "How did you know that? Very few humans do whether they're mikos  
or not." He asked.  
  
"I had an acquaintance that needed me to do something for him and in return I got a history lesson in the  
package." (AN: her acquaintance was a demon that wanted another demon killed because he was  
bothering him.) she replied walking out the door toward her locker to get her books. Looking on her  
schedule she realized that she had Sesshoumaru in her next class. `yes. I get to mess with his head all of  
these other people have been weak I need a challenge if I'm gonna get any better.' She thought to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

She walked into the class room just as the bell had rung. She just stood at the front of the room again  
looking around. She saw the man whom she assumed was the teacher because he was sitting at the  
teachers desk.  
  
"Are you Kagome?" came a deep masculine voice. Musical in it's own right.  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied. Snapping out of her thought of how beautiful the voice was and it was just right  
for his body also. He (Sesshoumaru) had long silver hair that reached his butt and looked like it was made  
of silk. A lean muscular body that had no overworked muscles but looked just natural. And last was his  
eyes. Exquisite golden eyes that were harder than stone at the moment.  
  
"Then you are late for you are out of your seat and the bell has rung." He said in his cold manner.  
  
"What!?! How could I be out of my seat if I don't even have a seat." Man the nerve of this guy not even  
giving her a seat and then saying it was her fault.  
  
"Well then you should have gotten here before the bell rang and asked me for a seat." He said again in the  
same manner as before.  
  
`why that little... or rather big, jackass I'm gonna.......'  
  
"Well, are you going to say something?" He asked with a bored look while she was standing there in  
shock and fury.  
  
Kagome just glared at him though, her look clearly telling him to go to hell. `Where he would probably be  
welcomed' She thought. "Oh, you're gonna get it just you wait' With a wicked smile that quickly turned  
innocent she said "No sir, Mr. Youki. I was just thinking about how I was so sad to miss the beginning of  
your lecture after all, history is so fascinating and from what other people say you sound like an awesome  
teacher." She said her voice dripping with sickening sweetness.  
  
"Hn," Was all he said with a raised eyebrow. Inside he was thinking, `What's she up to? I looked through  
her file in the office and it seemed like she was a hard ass one. Their all the more fun to break and if I'm  
correct then she's the SM, Shikon Miko (AN; sorry about the crappy name peoples) and if she is then it's  
gonna be fun to see what she can do.' Getting a gleam in his eye that was quickly extinguished he said  
"Well Ms. Higurashi I'm glad that you have such an interest in history. And for that reason I will let you sit  
right up front here." At that point he motioned towards an empty seat in the front row. Kagome walked  
over, sat down, and got out her notebook like a good student `What's she going to do now' He thought  
while finding the place where he left off at.  
  
`Now this is where the fun begins. Let's start with some bugs all over him' Kagome thought with another  
evil smirk. (AN: as I said in earlier chapters Kagome could control peoples minds to some extent and trick  
them into thinking that they are feeling things. Such as being on fire, having bugs crawl all over you, being  
in water and not being able to breath, flying. Basically anything.) She concentrated her eyes flashing silver  
briefly before returning to her natural color.  
  
Sesshoumaru (Mr. Youki) felt a brief flash of magic before it disappeared his eyes narrowed in frustration  
`Where did that come from?' He wondered. Immediately after that though he had the strangest sensation  
of insects crawling over him, he looked down at his arm but could see nothing he ignored the feeling for a  
moment to think. He was hardly grossed out at the thought of insects crawling on him, after all, he had felt  
many more terrible things in his life. After a moment he quickly linked the flash of magic to the sensations  
that he was now feeling. With that connected he thought of who it could have come from. Since there was  
no one new except for Kagome and no one in his normal class would have the guts to do this (he was after  
all a very harsh teacher) and it was also the first time that this had happened he linked it to Kagome. He  
ended his lecture rather quickly as soon as he found a suitable stopping place and assigned a page in  
their books to keep them busy for the rest of the hour. After that was done he sat down and looked at  
Kagome. She was starring at him waiting to see what he would do about the sensations she was sending  
him. As soon as their eyes locked the battle of wills had begun.  
  
Sesshoumaru erected a decently strong barrier to keep Kagome out of his mind though if she was the SM  
then she would quickly break through it. He was correct.  
  
`This is gonna be fun' thought Kagome as she applied more force to the magic that she was using. They  
key at this till class was over, Kagome using more force and Sesshoumaru putting up a stronger barrier.  
The bell rung and Kagome didn't hear it. She had continued starring at Sesshoumaru until somebody  
walked past her and hit her accidentally with their bag. She quickly slapped her gaze away from  
Sesshoumaru to glare at the kid. He gulped nervously and walked out of the classroom as fast as he could  
without actually running. Kagome picked up her stuff and headed to the door. On her way out she called  
over her shoulder "See ya later, Fluffy." She walked out of the classroom and down the hall, smiling while  
Sesshoumaru fumed. 


End file.
